A Harmless Question
by shadowjack12345
Summary: A new get-together story, completely separate from my others. Hard to summarise without giving it away so... you'll just have to trust me. BBRae, some background RobStar. T for safety.
1. Thinking Is Hard

**A Harmless Question**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Titans in any way, shape or form.**

**This story is unrelated to my others so read with no regrets. In this story, the Titans are still **_**Teen**_** Titans. Might as well set it after Tokyo as well, meaning Robin and Starfire will be together. Okay? Let's go!**

Beast Boy was bored. He and the other Teen Titans sat on their oversized couch, watching their oversized television. He had no idea what the movie was. Starfire had wanted to watch it and Robin, predictably, had made it happen. It turned out to be some cliché romance movie, so cheesy it smelled. The green teen quickly lost interest. He glanced to his left at Cyborg... judging by his glazed eyes, he was similarly uninterested. He glanced past his friend at the couple... they weren't even watching the damn thing! They were just 'snuggling' and whispering in each other's ears. Even so, Beast Boy kept quiet. He had already attempted to escape and felt Robin's patented leader-glare-of-death. He turned his head to the right to face the empathic sorceress, Raven. She was paying even less attention than the others, staring out the window. As he focused, he saw her mouth moving slightly. She was repeating something... it was her mantra. Somehow, she was meditating with her eyes open. That seemed like cheating to Beast Boy, who had to endure the full agony of the movie. His attention didn't go completely unnoticed, however. Raven ceased her chanting and turned her gaze to the green boy to her left, raising her eyebrow in silent question. Realising he was caught, Beast Boy immediately began to think of an excuse before realising there was a ready-made one behind him. He jerked his head, indicating the oblivious couple, making it seem he was sharing a private joke with the grey girl.

"They're not even..." he heard her whisper as she frowned. She returned her attention to the television and, with a thought, began to fast-forward the movie. Beast Boy was overjoyed until Robin picked up the remote, spared a leader-glare-of-death for Raven and rewound the movie back again. Cyborg hadn't even noticed but the pair to his right snorted grumpily, folding their arms. Beast Boy turned back to watch Starfire and Robin... the way they looked at each other, held each other, whispered to each other... he was so _envious_. Not that he was interested in either of them for himself, he was just jealous of their relationship. Every time he saw them hug or kiss or sneak away in an incredibly obvious manner, he felt a burst of happiness for his friends... followed by a hollow sensation as he wondered why he couldn't have the same. His own, disastrous attempt at romance with Terra still stung a little, and the few dates he had been on with civilians had ranged from inconsequential to downright insulting (one girl had happily held on to him at a public appearance but pushed him away whenever the cameras had pointed away. She got what she wanted: her picture in the paper. Beast Boy got a text message the next day explaining that 'things weren't working out'). As he stared, unseeing at he movie, his mind wandered over the potential non-civilian girls he knew. There was Raven of course, but he disregarded that immediately with a chuckle. She was certainly attractive but very stern. Not to mention she had sworn off men after the Malchior incident. He wasn't sure he had a type but he knew he wanted someone cute and Raven was not that she was... she was...

"Beautiful..." he whispered to himself, eyes widening momentarily at his own choice of words. Still, the word seemed to fit but, in his mind, she was beautiful like a statue. Everyone can see the beauty but no-one could get past the hard and cold surface. Anyway, moving on... he thought of Argent next: she was kinda goth-y, like Raven, but more punky and... well, cool. And she was _definitely_ cute. That skirt and those boots? That tattoo?! Wow. The kiwi accent was kinda hot too. Kole popped into his head next. She was certainly cute but Beast Boy honestly wasn't sure how old she was... and in no mood to cross Gnark. Speaking of pink hair, Jinx was next to show up. She was certainly cute, the same way a big cat was cute. Weirdly, the ex-villain thing and the danger were rather tempting, like a taboo. Still, she was dating Kid Flash now and her history with Cyborg could make things weird. Bumblebee was next... confident and sexy, she was definitely interesting. Until, that is, he remembered the rumour floating around about her and Herald. He seemed to have left himself with Argent as his only choice... before disregarding her as well. She was on a team of her own now, so even if they somehow ended up together, they couldn't be _together_. Sighing in mild exasperation, Beast Boy finally realised the movie had ended. Cyborg was yawning and heading to bed, Robin and Starfire rising to leave as well.

"Beast Boy," Robin said. "Wake Raven up before you leave, okay?" With that, the masked boy left, Starfire floating behind him. Beast Boy turned to the sorceress, only a little nervous about waking a sleeping half-demon who often showed little tolerance for a certain shape-shifter. However, those thoughts quickly vanished. Raven had turned to face him and pulled her knees to her chest, curling up on the couch. With her head lying on the back of the couch and her mouth slightly open, Beast Boy had only one thought, which worked its way to his mouth.

"Wow..." he muttered before slapping his hand to his mouth. She stirred at the noise but remained asleep. He shook his head incredulously at this own behaviour but continued to stare. Raven was rarely so... unguarded. Finally breaking his silence, Beast Boy tried to wake her: "Raven? Raaavennnn? You gotta wake up, Rae." Her breathing hitched and her right hand moved up to slap away at whatever was waking her up. Beast Boy giggled as she clumsily pawed at thin air.

"Uhhhhh... five more minutes," Raven muttered, eyes still closed. Reluctantly, Beast Boy reached out and gently shook her right shoulder.

"Rae? C'mon, Rae, time to wake up." This time the girl's head rose from the couch - she was waking up. Her hand moved and rubbed at her eye as she yawned lightly, an action Beast Boy found so adorable he almost 'awww'ed right then and there. After yawning, she mumbled...

"Bst Boy?...Uh...rlve..oo..nnn..." Beast Boy's heart shot into his throat. Had she just confessed? Had she just said what he thought she might have maybe possibly just said?!

"Uh... what was that, Rae?" At that, one violet eye cracked open and didn't seem to be filled with adoration. Raven cleared her throat.

"*ahem*... I said 'it's Ra-ven'." Ah. So not a confession, then. Beast Boy giggled at his own mistake and Raven's sleepy scolding. She bid him a reserved but friendly goodnight and exited the room. He privately mused for a few minutes: Raven had once argued that she could outwit Beast Boy in her sleep. While that hadn't exactly happened, she had just disproved his unspoken belief that she wasn't cute, in her sleep. Literally. He shook his head and smiled, like he couldn't believe his own thoughts.

"Raven, huh?" he spoke into the darkness. "Okay, then... okay." Apparently having made some decision, the green boy doused the lights and retired to his bedroom, his thoughts rather more... purple than usual.

**There we are. A slow start to this one, it seems. I've got an idea where it's going but it will be expanded upon as I write. This will definitely remain a T-rated story, I've had my turn at citrus and will leave it alone from now on, I think. Enjoy!**


	2. Conversation

**A Harmless Question 2: Conversation**

**I would like to thank all the people following this story after only one chapter. You encourage me!**

**On we go, let's see what BB's gonna do with his little epiphany about Raven!**

Beast Boy pondered his options. Even before movie night, Raven had been his favourite conundrum, one he had attempted to solve with blunt optimism and blanket joke campaigns. That hadn't really got him anywhere. In fact, the biggest leaps their friendship had taken had been in rare situations where he spoke more sincerely, like after the Beast or Malchior. This, he concluded, was his first challenge in asking Raven out: conversation. As the days passed, he studied her a little, too afraid of discovery to follow her constantly. He was a little disconcerted to find that all of her habits and mannerisms had taken on new significance in his eyes. The way she exhaled after the first sip of a fresh cup of tea had previously just been a fact... now it sent a shiver down his spine. When Cyborg cooked waffles for breakfast one morning... he could detect the pleasure she took in them by her scent. He had never taken the time to notice before but now that little burst of simple pleasure caused a warm tingle in his chest. Through it all, he failed to find anything that might help him talk to her. Then, he had a brain wave: he joined an online discussion forum. He tried to keep to more intellectual and witty threads, frequently consulting the dictionary at his side. After a week, he even began to engage in a few discussions as his confidence and vocabulary began to expand. After another week, he decided he was ready for a test run.

Beast Boy and Cyborg sat in the common room, completely engrossed in their favourite video game. Their eyes barely blinked as their fingers flew across the controllers, the on-screen characters leaping and fighting in perfect coordination. Soon enough, their foe was vanquished and the credits were rolling. Cyborg shot to his feet the moment the ending had finished.

"BOOYAH! Way to go, green bean!" the cybernetic teen said through a toothy grin, holding up his clenched fist for his friend and comrade to 'bump'. Naturally, Beast Boy obliged him.

"Oh yeah, dude! That last fight was a thing of beauty." They moved from the fist bump to an exaggerated high-five before Beast Boy sat back down while Cyborg moved to the kitchen, looking for something to eat. The green boy looked along the couch toward the room's third, silent occupant: Raven. She sat, as always, with a book in her hands and an empty tea-cup on the table in front of her. With a nervous lump in his throat, Beast Boy slid toward her. The sorceress glanced at him with suspicion.

"What do you want, Beast Boy?" she sighed, already exasperated. Beast Boy fought back his disappointment and grinned at her.

"Hi Rae...VEN! Hi, Raven." The grey girl smirked a little at his correction. "You wanna hear a joke?" he said. Raven's smirk suddenly dissolved into a frown.

"*sigh* Beast Boy, haven't you learned by now?" she asked. His reply came quickly.

"Past experience can't prove the future, Rae... so you never know," he said, smoothly. Raven's eyes were as wide as saucers and staring at him like he was an alien invader. He could almost see the questions working from her brain to her mouth.

"What did-" she was interrupted as he continued.

"So my joke... What do you get when you cross a joke with a rhetorical question?" Without another word, Beast Boy stood and joined Cyborg in the kitchen, getting himself a soda. Once there, he started talking with Cyborg about their recent victory, already planning which game they should "conquer" next. Raven's eyes followed his every move for a full minute, her brain still stuck on his bit about 'past experience'. Eventually, she concluded that she hadn't gone mad (yet) and that it had indeed been real. Then the joke filtered through... it certainly wasn't a gutbuster but had a wit to it that she could appreciate. She didn't laugh... but Beast Boy, keeping a careful eye on her now that she had stopped staring, caught the smile she wore before concealing it with her hood. He counted that as his second victory of the day. Cyborg eyed his friend as he sighed in relief.

"What's up, BB?" Cyborg asked. When Beast Boy looked back blankly, Cyborg elaborated. "We're talking about the next Imminent Doom game and then you go all spacy and start staring - and sighing! -at Raven. So what gives?" Thankfully, the cybernetic teen had been uncharacteristically quiet during his speech, though Beast Boy spared a glance at Raven to make sure she hadn't heard... she remained engrossed in her book. The green teen contemplated his cybernetic friend... Beast Boy never could keep a secret and decided he would prefer to tell Cyborg rather than let him find out on his own.

"Okay, dude, I'll tell you... but not here. This is confidential stuff!" Cyborg nodded and, sandwich in hand (and mouth), led the way to the garage. When they arrived, Cyborg had already polished off his snack and he licked his lips in satisfaction. As the door closed behind them, he turned...

"This better be good, B. Lay it on me." To Cyborg's amusement, Beast Boy started to circle the room, apparently checking for eavesdroppers. Eventually, he stood in front of Cyborg who patiently awaited his explanation. Beast Boy thought about what to say... he thought about the first night when she had slept on the couch next to him. He thought about describing the way she looked under moonlight during a recent night-time mission. He thought about waxing lyrical about her unique scent, a blend of tea, incense and smoke. His mouth opened, its owner still unsure of what to say.

"Dude... I'm totally crushing on Rae." Well... that worked too. Cyborg didn't reply immediately, only staring in disbelief at the changeling. The disbelief eventually gave way to annoyance. That Beast Boy had _not_ expected.

"Beast Boy... don't even _think_ about messin' about with her." Cyborg's voice was low and even a little menacing.

"Messing...?" Beast Boy said, puzzled. "Hey man, c'mon-"

"_You_ 'c'mon', B! You crush on a different girl every weekend and... I don't want you to start with Rae and then switch. Even if she never went out with you, that could really hurt her." Beast Boy thought the insult was a little harsh... but only a little. He had been pretty vocal in the past about whatever celebrity, fangirl or superheroine had his 'attention'. None of it had been real, though, he had just been talking... nonsense, really.

"Cy... all those other times... I never really meant it. I was just... I dunno... talking big, y'know?" Cyborg eyed him doubtfully. "Okay... you wanna know when I first really noticed her? Movie night, when Robin made us watch that stupid movie for Starfire. That one with the paediatrician **(A/N: because I'm paranoid, I will say here and now that a paediatrician is a doctor that specialises in treating children, not... anything untoward) **that got kidnapped on vacation by a Sheikh before curing his blind, deaf and terminally ill son, then falling in love with the Sheikh guy and-"

"Enough, man, watching it was torture enough." Cyborg winced at the memory. Then his eyes snapped wide open. "That was a month ago... and you're only now telling me about it?" This detail was enough to convince Cyborg that this was at least different from Beast Boy's other 'crushes'. "You'd better be serious about her, B..." the warning tone was back.

"...Let's say I'm serious about finding out if I'm serious, okay?" Cyborg, once again, appeared skeptical. "I like her, okay? But that's all I got right now. If I wanna see if there's anything more to this... well that's what dating and flirting and stuff is for, right?" Cyborg nodded grudgingly... then another concern hit him.

"Dating? Flirting? _Raven?!_ You know she swore off all that stuff after Malchior... she even turned away that goth kid she had a thing for." At Beast Boy's questioning (and jealous) look, Cyborg elaborated. "The kid came and called on her but I answered the door. I called her and when she showed up, he started to speak... and without waiting for more than a few words, she cuts him off, says 'no' and shuts the door. I kinda thought she might lighten up after the Trigon thing, finding out she might have a life to live after all... and she has. With us, anyway. But she seems set against boyfriends. So what next, Beast Boy genius?" Cyborgs little speech had Beast Boy wondering the same thing. Then it hit him: there was only one avenue for him to take.

"You say she won't think about romance? At all? There's only one way to _make_ her think about it..." Beast Boy said, to Cyborg and himself. His friend saw the look in his eye. That look only appeared when the changeling decided on doing something unspeakably stupid.

"BB..." Cyborg said, cautiously. The green boy only grinned at him and sprinted from the garage, taking the stairs back to the common room. Cyborg swore and gave chase... but he was too late. When he reached the common room, Beast Boy was already initiating conversation.

"Hey Rae! Did you like the joke?" he asked. Raven could sense his jitters, carefully placing her book on her lap.

"It's Ra-ven. And... it was passable." Beast Boy beamed at her answer: that was high praise, coming from Raven! He even saw a light pink tint to her cheeks... she was embarrassed by even that little almost-compliment. How on Earth had he ever thought her incapable of being cute?!

"Thanks, Rae," he said, deliberately ignoring her pointed stare at the nickname. "So I was wondering, you wanna do something some time?" Raven's head jerked toward him so severely her hood fell to her shoulders, her face showing absolute bewilderment.

"Um..._what?!_" she said. Beast Boy was sure this was the right thing to do... he couldn't keep a secret, might as well tell her what he was up to now. He wasn't especially concerned with her answer at this stage, it was far too early for any real progress. Still, she _was_ thinking about it, at least.

"I was wondering if you might want to do something with me some time," Beast Boy said, admirably calm in the face of Raven's stare, now with one eye twitching.

"You... you're asking me out?" she asked. He nodded. "On a _date?!_" He nodded again. Silence... "A date? With me? And you?!" Beast Boy chuckled a little at this reaction. This amount of fluster seemed like a good result.

"Yes, Raven, I am asking you out. On a date. With me." She stared at him for a few more seconds.

"Are you _insane?!_" she hissed. He had expected this (or something like it) and had even thought of a suitable answer.

"Are you saying I would have to be mentally unsound to find you attractive, Rae?" he responded. The familiar territory of arguing with Beast Boy brought Raven back down to Earth... but she had no answer. She decided to ignore his second question and focus on the first.

"I can't go out with you, Beast Boy. My answer is no." The green boy's smile faltered... but he nodded in acceptance and started to move away from the sorceress. But he had one more question.

"What day is it again?"

"Tuesday..." Raven answered, keeping a suspicious eye on him.

"Tuesday... right." He wandered off, back toward Cyborg. The cybernetic Titan was ready to offer consolation but, to his surprise, the green boy was smiling and muttering to himself. He walked past his friend and out the door, heading to his room.

The next week passed awkwardly... for Raven, anyway. Every time she saw her green comrade, her thoughts replayed the absurd conversation in perfect detail. The boy himself seemed completely unconcerned... she found this oddly disappointing. She held no affection for Beast Boy, not romantic affection anyway, but it would have been nice if he was a little depressed. No wait, that didn't sound right... never mind. She decided to just let it go and did her best to carry on as normal... until one day, Raven sat in her spot on the couch, another book in her hands. A voice at her shoulder startled her...

"Hey, Rae!" Beast Boy said. "Tuesday again, huh?" Raven was perplexed and deeply suspicious.

"... Yyyyyyesss..." she replied, cautiously. Beast Boy smiled and looked out the window. After a minute, she followed his gaze, staring at the horizon. It seemed that that was all he had to say...

"So Raven, you wanna do something some time?"

"..."

"..."

"..._WHAT!?_"

**Ta da! Here it is, the second bit of story. DId I surprise anyone? I hope I amused you at least. Things are getting interesting now. What the heck is BB planning? We'll find out, my friends... and we'll do it together!**

**-Jack**


	3. LIkes

**A Harmless Question 2**

**Beast Boy seems to be very open about his intentions. We'll find out what that might do to Raven...**

"_WHAT?!_" Raven barked incredulously, head tipped at an awkward angle. Beast Boy had just asked her out. _Again!_ He apparently chose to take Raven's reply literally...

"I asked if you wanted to-" Beast Boy started before Raven interrupted him.

"I KNOW... what you said, Beast Boy... Are you ins-" This time, Raven was interrupted by Beast Boy.

"We've had this conversation, Rae." Inwardly, the sorceress bristled at the nickname but refused to abandon the argument.

"That's why I'm questioning your mental wellbeing, Beast Boy: we _have_ had this conversation before." Beast Boy grinned. The surprise was wearing off faster this time and Raven was fending him off with her usual, sharp wit. Strangely, this was yet another thing about Raven he was beginning to find appealing... and that gave him his next line. The subject change might throw her for a loop as well.

"Rae..." the way he breathed her name gave her pause. "Is it wrong that I like it when you twist my words like that?" She turned her face away in a huff (and also to hide the colour in her cheeks).

"I think it makes you a masochist! Idiot!" When no reply was forthcoming, Raven slowly turned back to face the green boy. His eyes were large and his lower lip trembled... but she sensed no distress from him. Artfully, he swept his hand up and placed the back of it on his forehead in a melodramatic gesture.

"Idiot? How could you Rae?!" he moaned. Raven's left eye twitched.

"You're upset at the 'idiot'?" she asked. Beast Boy, now not even pretending to cry, shrugged his shoulders.

"Considering how much I like you, there has to be a streak of masochism in there somewhere, right? The way you put me down, Rae... it hurts so _good_." Raven's face turned bright red as Beast Boy burst into laughter, a little pink in his own face.

"P-pervert!" she hissed, still not looking at him. Beast Boy's laughter had died down to a simple smile.

"You started it, Rae... You still haven't answered me, by the way." Raven turned to him, confused.

"Answered you?" she asked. Beast Boy smirked and sighed.

"Do you wanna go out with me some time?" Even after all this repetition, the question made Raven freeze momentarily.

"No, Beast Boy. And I want you to promise to stop this nonsense!" Raven said, dangerously. If he was concerned at all, Beast Boy did a grand job of hiding it.

"Nonsense?" Beast Boy asked, feigning ignorance.

"All of... _this_!" Raven said, waving her arms around.

"All of what, Rae?" he said. Raven steamed silently for a moment.

"These..._ designs_ you claim to have on me." Raven finally said, still uncomfortable with the notion.

"Designs? You make me sound like I'm a kidnapper in the making Rae! I just want to spend some time with you." Raven shook her head despairingly.

"But _why?_" she asked, her voice returning to its normal timbre and volume. Beast Boy became unusually serious as he stared back at Raven.

"Don't overthink, Rae... I like you. I want to spend time with you so we can get to know each other, maybe you'll find something to like about me. That's what dating is for." His voice was calm and level but his heart was racing. The air felt heavy and oppressively quiet. He hadn't expected things to get so serious so soon. For her part, Raven looked even more confused.

"Like me? What could you like about me?" Beast Boy's smirk returned.

"Like I said, Rae... that conversation is what dating is for. I suppose I could make a few exceptions... But not today. I got my answer. See you 'round, Rae." WIth that said, the green changeling turned and wandered off.

"That's it?" Raven blurted out. He ignored her and kept walking, exiting the room. Raven crossed her arms and frowned, almost pouting. "Stupid Beast Boy," she muttered. She was angry, confused and upset... and beneath it all, a tiny part of her was disappointed he hadn't continued. Shaking the thoughts from her head, she picked up her book and tried to find her place.

"R-Raven...?" The sorceress turned at the unmistakable voice of Starfire. The alien stood in the kitchen area, wide-eyed and clutching a bottle of mustard. Raven wondered at Starfire's expression... then the blood drained from her own.

"Starfire? Were you there for... all of that?" Raven asked. The alien only nodded slowly. Raven groaned. She stood and made to leave but the alien had already darted in front of her, eyes ablaze.

"Friend Beast Boy had discovered feelings of romance for you, friend Raven?!" Her smile grew wider as she spoke, bouncing on her feet. With a sigh, Raven sat back down.

"That's what he says, at least..." she replied, wearily. Starfire's smile vanished.

"You doubt his honesty, Raven?" the alien asked, quietly. Raven took a few moments to think about it, his words, actions and everything she had sensed from the boy. As she examined his behaviour, she blushed again.

"...No... No, I don't. He seems to believe it himself, anyway. But you know Beast Boy... his interests, favourites and crushes change every other week. How could I be sure he won't lose interest by the weekend?" After Raven finished, Starfire held her chin in a classic thinking pose.

"Then you are considering his invitation? You have clearly thought about it." Raven was immediately on her feet, her face only inches from Starfire's. The alien held her ground, unconcerned despite the manic look in Raven's eyes.

"N-NO! No I'm not considering anything! Nor will I ever consider it! That's ridiculous! Ludicrous! Preposterous! Impossible Insensible! Inconceivable!" Raven yelled, eyes wide and darting around.

"Friend Raven... why are you shouting at me?" Starifre asked, still unperturbed. Raven blushed again, this time from embarrassment. When she spoke again, she had returned to her preferred monotone.

"*Ahem* Sorry, Starfire. I'm a little... unsettled. He tells me he likes me... but then he won't say why. It is... frustrating." Starfire frowned a little at that.

"Raven, you and most everyone is aware of the feelings Robin and I harbour for each other, yes?" Raven nodded. "I might be able to tell you things I like _about_ him, like his voice or his hair or his strength or his intelligence or his eyes..." Starfire's eyes drifted with her mind. Raven was slightly surprised that she had seen Robin's eyes. Things were clearly serious. After a long moment, however, Starfire had yet to continue.

"Um... Starfire?" Raven prodded. The alien girl started and laughed sheepishly.

"Apologies, Raven. Anyway, I like all these things but, with no disrespect to Robin, they are hardly unique traits... and Robin is more than just the sum of these components. So I can say things I love about him..." Raven smirked as Starfire exchanged 'like' for 'love'. "... but if someone asked my _why_ I love Robin... I am not sure I could answer. All I know is that he is Robin. And that I love him." Raven was humbled by Starfire's insight. And her honesty.

"I'm sorry, Starfire. When it comes to... romance... I don't really know what I'm talking about. But even so, Beast Boy wouldn't even say things he likes _about_ me." This time, it was Starfire's turn to smirk.

"I believe he said he would not tell you today, Raven. Surely that means he will tell you on another day." Raven huffed a little.

"I don't even have any interest in him. This is pointless," she muttered.

"For something so pointless, we have discussed it quite extensively," Starfire replied. Raven only huffed again. "Friend Raven... tell me something you like about Beast Boy." Raven was surprised at the change of direction, whipping her head around so fast she thought she might have hurt herself.

"What?! I don't like Beast Boy. I don't like anything about him!" Starfire chuckled a little.

"You misunderstand me, Raven. Even if you harbour no romantic attachment, Beast Boy is still your friend, is he not? Surely there must be something about him you like. I will start if you wish..." Raven looked at the alien girl curiously.

"You like things about Beast Boy?" she asked, warily. Starfire nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course! He is a treasured friend and I like him a great deal. Let me see... I like his smile: it is infectious! Do you agree?" Raven 'eep'ed a little as she was put on the spot.

"Well... I don't _dislike_ it," she ended, lamely. Starfire clapped and smiled all the same.

"Excellent! I shall continue and you shall stop me if you disagree." With the conditions set, the pair sat together on the couch while Starfire listed Beast Boy's attributes. She approved of his wearing his Doom Patrol uniform - such signs of respect were important in Tamaranian culture. She liked his courage and loyalty, both attributes he had demonstrated during the Brotherhood battle. She liked his frequent use of cute animals to make her smile, seemingly unable to see the alien girl unhappy. This also made her remember how desperately he had apologised after catching her in a pranks meant for Cyborg. She quite liked that too... and his victory dance after she accepted (Raven couldn't agree on that detail). Finally, Starfire grew serious, claiming she had one last thing she liked about Beast Boy but falling silent afterwards. Raven's impatience got the better of her.

"What, Starfire?" The alien girl became pensive, as if she wasn't sure how her next point would be received.

"When he was... ill. And we doubted him... he doubted himself. I like that, even during all that, even when he wasn't completely himself... he saved you. I like that he saved you, Raven, because you are my friend and would have been very sad had he not." Starfire had spoken very quietly and gently, gauging her friend's response. Raven remained silence but her eyes were sad. Contemplative. The Beast event had been a watershed moment in their friendship, just like his trip to Nevermore and his support after Malchior. She realised something, thinking of those events.

"I like... that he can keep a secret," Raven whispered. Starfire smiled but decided against asking about said secret.

"Excellent choice, Raven! I believe we have a patrol to perform in an hour. I shall see you then?" Raven nodded at her friend who swooped back to the kitchen, retrieved her mustard bottle and then left the room, most likely to seek Robin. Raven stared at the ceiling, remembering other events she shared with the changeling. The penny he had given her before Trigon's return. The fact that he refused to leave her alone. The time that he and Cyborg had stayed with her in Nevermore. The way he had comforted her after Malchior's treachery. A tiny smile appeared on her face.

"I like that he won't give up on me..."

The rest of the day went as you may expect. Raven and Starfire made an aerial sweep of Jump City in the afternoon. The Titans gathered in the evening for their now traditional pizza. They watched a movie afterward. Beast Boy had been his usual self, though Raven had caught him watching her a few times, though he only smiled when she did. Eventually, Raven retired to bed, followed by the other Titans. When she woke the following morning, she washed and dressed... then noticed a scrap of paper under her door. As she picked it up, she straightened the crumpled note... the scrawl definitely belonged to Beast Boy. She read the short message:

'I like your eyes'

Despite herself, she smirked. Then, remembering how wistful Starfire had been when talking about Robin's eyes, she blushed, imagining him swooning over her in the same way. She quickly stamped out the daydream, almost frightened where her imagination might end up. Shaking her head and organising her thoughts, Raven left her room to begin another day, idly wondering when Beast Boy might join her.

**Next bit. Starfire seems to think Raven should give the green kid a shot or, at least, shouldn't shoot him down without good reason. Speaking of Beast Boy, he seems to be doing pretty well. I had a very basic idea of what I wanted here. I knew I wanted Star to get involved but the conversation itself, I pretty much made up on the spot. I think I like it. Enjoy, peeps!**

**-Jack**


	4. Thanks

**A Harmless Question 4 - Thanks**

**Raven, while not exactly warming up to the idea of dating, at least seems to be giving Beast Boy a little credit. What will happen next? Also, did you notice the paradox? Raven said she liked that BB could keep a secret, yet he told Cyborg and Raven about his crush because he believes he can't. Maybe he should give **_**himself**_** a little more credit.**

Raven sat in her customary place on the Titans' couch, book in hand as usual. She was a creature of habit. Hence the also-typical tea cup, now empty and sitting on the floor. The story she read was reaching a crucial point and, though she didn't realise it, her eyes widened as if to take in more detail and she gradually brought the book closer and closer to her face. She turned the page - the last page! - and what she read next was absolutely _not_ what she had wanted to read. She held the book at arms length and regarded it as if it was a misbehaving pet.

"What?! They're just... That's it?!" She raised the book above her head as iff to throw it at the window. Then she noticed the green boy at the other end of the couch, drinking orange juice and looking at her the way she usually looked at him - like she had lost her mind.

"Uh... hey, Rae...VEN! Raven. Book no good?" Raven, a little pink in the cheeks, composed herself and calmly placed the book in her lap.

"No. It was very good. But it ended on a cliffhanger," she said, her usual monotone still coloured with her irritation.

"Can't you just read the next one?" Beast Boy asked. Raven snorted.

"Next one? There is no 'next one'! That's just the end! It was a murder mystery and I thought were finally going to find out the killer's identiy... but no! The mystery man - or woman! - just hops a bus out of town. And to keep us guessing, that means most of the suspects i.e. _the main characters_ don't get an ending at all! I just... just..." Raven's frustration boiled over and she levitated the book on front of her, burning it to ashes with her power then floating the ashes to the garbage. Beast Boy stared at her...

"Wow..." he whispered. Raven turned on him then, red from embarrassment and annoyance.

"What, Beast Boy? Have I frightened you? Have I finally disabused you of your ridiculous attachment to me? Your nonsensical plan to date a volatile demon half-breed?!" This was it, Raven thought. She hadn't planned to lose her cool over a book but she had wanted to curb Beast Boy's romantic plans for her. Hadn't she? Either way, it was too late. He would show his true colours, like all people and finally leave her alone. All alone...

"Whoa, Rae... I never said I was frightened I just... I actually thought it was-" An alarm rang in Beast Boy's head. He had very nearly just used the words 'kinda' and 'hot'. That would be bad to say to Raven at the best of times. He commanded his brain to think of a better alternative... which was oddly difficult while those violet eyes glared at him. "I thought it was kinda... passionate. Not something you show too often, I'm just glad - really, _really _glad - I was here to see it. Raven brought herself under firmer control, further embarrassed and a little humbled by his words. He was unafraid. Truly unafraid. Then the pair noticed a scrap of paper floating down through the air, a near casualty of her attack on her book. When it landed on the floor, face up, Beast Boy stared at it for a moment and then back at Raven, a grin on his lips and stars in his eyes. It was the note he had slipped under her door last night.

'I like your eyes.'

"D-don't jump to any conclusions, Beast Boy," Raven stammered. "I just needed a bookmark." His smile didn't even falter.

"Even so, Rae... after seeing what you do to things that annoy you, I'm taking it as a positive that you didn't incinerate it." He had her there and he knew it. Fortunately, he didn't press his advantage and got up to put his empty glass in the sink. Raven took this opportunity, as he knew she would, to slip out and head back to her room. In her hand, she clutched the note. She sat on her bed and glared at the piece of paper... with a snarl she scrunched it and hurled it at her waste paper basket. Before it landed, however, the note was encased in black magic and guided back to her waiting hand. This time she stared morosely at the scrap as she attempted to flatten it out again. She would never want to be more than friends with the green youth, of this she was certain... but she was no longer sure she wanted him to stop trying. Despite everything she had accomplished, everything she had survived she was still a teenage girl. One who had been starved of affection for years. Maybe that had been why Malchior found her to be such easy prey... but that didn't matter now. The only human boy who had shown any interest had been Goth, a boy so dispassionate even she was a little leery of him. But now there was Beast Boy, a bright green ball of hyperactive mischief with a million watt smile and the intellect - and humour - of an infant. No that wasn't fair... in recent weeks he had shown there was actually some real intelligence rattling around that skull of his. And he liked her. Admitted as much to her face, in fact. She had never had attention like this. And beneath her cool, superhero exterior... Raven, adolescent girl, thrilled in it. But he was wasting his time. She had even told him as much... but he came back. And paid attention. She stared at the note... this was the moment. The moment of decision. It was cruel to allow him to keep this up with no chance of success. It was selfish of her to crave his attention and give nothing back. This was the first step to putting an end to it.

"Just burn it," she told herself. "The same as the book. Burn it now and remove any temptation..." She stared at the note. Tearing her eyes away, her eyes landed on her notice board, an underused birthday gift. After Trigon, Raven had been understandably melancholy, what with her almost ending the world. Her friends had intervened as best they could until Beast Boy and Cyborg presented her with a notice board, black and blue to match her room. Saying it was a late birthday present, they told her it would be a good place to keep mementos of good times. They hadn't said what was obvious to Raven, that it was a way of reminding her that the world carried on and that there was still plenty of room to make more good memories, both on the notice board and in reality. To get her started, Beast Boy and Cyborg had glued a few photos onto the board: one of the team when they first formed, one of the team surrounding Beast Boy on _his_ birthday, one of Starfire babying Silkie, one of Robin joining the other boys playing video games. The gift had been a transparent gesture, but still appreciated. She had only made two additions to the board so far: a photograph of herself wearing her white uniform, long hair spilling down her shoulders and a rare, genuine smile on her face (Starfire had bullied her into that one before she cut her 'glorious' hair) and a small, nondescript brown envelope, far too small to be a letter. Within the sealed envelope was the charred penny Beast Boy had give her for luck. She had retrieved it on a later date, simultaneously berating herself for her sentimentality, albeit half-heartedly. With the same sense of resignation and finality she expected one might feel after jumping off a cliff, Raven stood and pinned the scrap to the notice board, just beneath the envelope. She hastily grabbed a nearby pencil and added her own words to the note, something she wasn't sure she would ever be able to say to the boy's face.

'Thank you, Garfield.'

The following days were curiously pleasant for Raven. Beast Boy made a deliberate effort not to smother her but she often sensed his gaze as she read or meditated in the common room. Unfortunately, this also fed her guilt. She still felt as if she were taking advantage of him. But she couldn't help herself, allowing him to sit with her, talk with her... just _be_ with her. When Tuesday came around again, he asked her out with no preamble. Once again, she declined... with a tiny smile. Bizarrely, the green boy had shrugged and sat down next to her, badgering her about her newest book. This behaviour continued for days and days, the other Titans quietly impressed by Beast Boy's increased closeness to the sorceress... and his bravery! Raven almost allowed herself to forget her guilt, enjoying the time spent with her friend - she had no trouble labelling him thus anymore - but not feeling the weight of any commitment on her part. She had told him from the beginning he was wasting his time, after all, and with no commitment, there was dependence, she told herself. However, their new connection was threatened when Robin called a meeting, seemingly pleased about something.

"Titans, I have good news. For a few months now, I've been reaching out to some of the honorary Titans regarding a little project. Argent, currently serving with the Titans North, has said she wants to return to the UK, which is where she was working before the Brotherhood incident. Apparently, she has friends or family there, she wouldn't elaborate. Anyway, we had a quick chat and came up with the idea for a new Titans outpost... Titans: Europe!" The other Titans smiled and nodded. More allies were always welcome.

"Robin, please tell us: who will join the new team?" Starfire said, slapping her hands together.

"Argent will eventually lead and her team will be Jericho, Herald, Pantha, Kole and Gnark. In the meantime, they have requested one of us to lead the team, just until they get their feet under them." Cyborg looked thoughtful - he wouldn't mind a vacation. Plus Argent was kinda hot.

"Well," he said. "I guess I'll volunteer mysel-" Robin held up a hand to interrupt him.

"Sorry, Cyborg but when I said they requested one of us, I meant they specifically requested one of us. By name." His gaze rested on Beast Boy, who took a few seconds to get the point.

"M.._Me?!_" Beast Boy shrieked. Robin nodded.

"Herald, Jericho and Pantha all still credit you with getting them through the Brotherhood incident. They think you can show them the ropes." Beast Boy was floored. He had never really considered himself leader material... but Robin clearly agreed or he would have refused them outright.

"Um... when do I leave?" He asked.

"Tonight. I've already input your flight plan in the T-Ship. We'll drop you off, deliver some equipment to the UK Tower and fly back." Robin clapped a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder. "Show 'em what it means to be a Titan, BB." Beast Boy beamed at Robin... this sort of praise was rare indeed! He immediately got up to go and pack but froze on his way to the door.

"It's... Monday today..." he murmured. His eyes found Raven's. His smile had vanished, replaced by a look of helplessness, hers reflected the sadness she hoped to hide. It didn't matter that it was Monday today. It mattered that it was Tuesday tomorrow. Resigned now, Beast Boy left the room and packed his things. As he packed, he resolved to make his team proud. To make himself proud... to make Raven proud. Before he knew it, he stood on a newly constructed T-Tower that stood on the English coast, facing across the channel to continental Europe. As the T-Ship lifted off again, his eyes found Raven again. No words, no waving... they just stared until they lost sight of each other. Back at home, Raven was distraught at his absence and disturbed at just how distraught she was. She hadn't realised how dependent she had really become on his company. She went to bed and silently cried herself to sleep. When she finally woke, she still felt the weight of his absence in her stomach, as well as the more common hollowness of hunger. She dragged herself out of bed and, after performing her ablutions, made for the kitchen for tea and toast. She barely tasted it. She told herself again and again that she was being foolish... he would be back soon enough and even if he wasn't, what did it matter? She didn't need him... did she? Her internal battle was interrupted by a rapid beeping from her communicator. She opened it listlessly... but smiled in relief at the displayed message.

'Wanna go out? -Beast Boy'

Forgetting her breakfast, Raven quickly tapped out a reply.

'No. Thank you. -Raven'

She doubted he would notice her use of a full stop instead of a comma, separating the short message into two, 'No' and...

"Thank you..." Raven whispered out loud, finally able to taste her breakfast.

**Wow, I got properly fluffy there. Any more of this sweet nonsense and I'll give you diabetes or something! Anyhoo, read this, enjoy it and leave a review so I know that I'm reaching you. Laters!**

**-Jack**


	5. Failures

**Harmless Question 5 - Failures**

**Okay then! Things seem to be progressing nicely. Raven finally realises just how much she values Beast Boy's friendship (coming from the girl who denied any upset at Cyborg's leaving, that's saying something) but, unfortunately for the green kid, she is yet to develop any romantic attachment. Let's find out what mindless goo my brain spits out next!**

After Beast Boy had vanished from her sight in the UK, Raven had felt like her tension and unease were filling her to the point of bursting. She was glad, more than she could articulate, that she had found such friendship in the changeling... but who could she confide in when she was stressing so much over her only confidant? Then he sent her a three word message and she felt all the stress drain away. If she hadn't been sat down at the time, she suspected she might have folded up like an accordion. So now she meditated, secure in the knowledge that he thought of her even now. The others had noticed her change in temperament, despite her efforts to conceal it. Robin had felt her bubbling uncertainty through their metal connection all the way to and from the new Tower, only to feel it vanish and be replaced with something warm and safe on Tuesday morning. Cyborg, whenever he looked at her, saw her vital signs measured by his electronic eye and had seen the signs of her tension. However, after he got up and reviewed the Tower's overnight sensor logs (as he did every morning) he witnessed that tension melt away while she fiddled with her communicator. He had no idea what the message said... but had a pretty good idea who had sent it. Starfire, thanks to her chat with Raven about the green teen himself, was actively watching her friend as they dropped him off, unsure what she should say or even if she should say it. She was very relieved to see her on Tuesday, post-meditation with her eyes in a book and a lightness she only got in her eyes conversing with Beast Boy. After all four Titans had gathered in the common room, Cyborg asked loudly:

"Anyone heard from BB yet?" Robin and Raven both said 'yes', looking at each other oddly after their synchronised reply. Robin spoke first.

"He sent me a message telling me he got squared away and had planned an informal meeting for this morning, allowing for the time-difference, of course. Think he's just gonna get to know them a little first." Robin punctuated his sentence by munching on his toast. Three pairs of eyes swiveled to Raven, wondering what news she had from Beast Boy. She cleared her throat, buying time... they all knew about his silly infatuation with her so why was it so hard to just say it?

"Well...*ahem*... he... he sent me a message this morning," she finished lamely. The others stared, urging her to elaborate. She folded her arms in irritation. "He asked me out again, okay?" The sniggers and giggles she expected never came, only Starfire's voice over the sound of the two boys eating.

"And how did you answer him, friend Raven?" she asked. Raven's head snapped around, a glare in her eyes as she faced her friends.

"What? How do you think I answered him. I said no!" Starfire nodded and returned to her food, completely impervious to Raven's indignation. Cyborg stared into space shaking his head thoughtfully.

"Poor guy..." he muttered. Robin nodded agreement. Raven's glare turned on the cybernetic hero.

"What does that mean?" she hissed. He was unconcerned by her hostility, having learned how to judge when she was just acting and when her temper was genuinely dangerous.

"Well, isn't it obvious? The guy likes you and you won't give him the time of day."

"I give him the time of day!" Raven blurted, petulantly. Cyborg shook his head again.

"No, Rae... I mean that you don't reciprocate. I know that you're friends and all but... I dunno, maybe this UK thing is a blessing in disguise." He tried to resume his meal but Raven wasn't finished with him yet.

"A blessing? Our friend is taken from us for who knows how long and it's a _blessing_?!" she shrieked. He forgave her melodrama. She was still adjusting to her new closeness to Beast Boy even without his romantic aspirations and supposed that could make her a little more prone to outbursts.

"I'm not saying I won't miss the green bean, Rae. But some time away from you might be what he needs." At her hurt expression, he hurried on. "Not like that, Rae. I'm glad you two are friends or whatever but some time away might help him, I dunno... get unstuck. While he's here, seeing you every day, he isn't likely to just get over it and move on, no matter how many times you turn him down. Let him see how life is without us for a while, get some perspective. And the fact that he's over there with two cute, single girls can't hurt either!" Cyborg laughed as he ended, high-fiving Robin. A quiet sniffle wiped the smile off his face. Raven stood in the window now, arms wrapped around herself and trembling.

"You're right, Cyborg..." she said in a hollow voice. "I've been a poor friend by letting this continue. I've... been hurting him this whole time." Cyborg was frantic - he hadn't meant to make her cry!

"Rae... c'mon. It's not your fault the guy can't let go. He-"

"We are friends," Raven interrupted. "If he cannot let go, I should have done it for him. _Made_ him let go." Cyborg opened his mouth to reply but Raven melted into the floor and materialised in her room. She lay down on her bed and hugged her knees, feeling absolutely wretched. In her mind, her Timid aspect drowned out all the others, filling her with remorse and self-doubt. There was a knock at her door. She ignored it. After two more tries and no answer, Starfire exercised her 'friend-that-is-a-girl' authority and opened the door anyway, closing it again after stepping inside.

"Raven...?" the alien whispered, cautiously. No answer, just more sniffling. As she closed in, Starfire could see the tracks of the few tears that had escaped Raven's emotional control, immense sympathy welling up inside her. That, Raven _did_ respond to.

"I don't deserve your pity, Starfire..." she said, voice utterly devoid of expression.

"You are my friend, Raven. When you are sad it is my duty to be sad also," Starfire said, her voice full of warmth and compassion. Raven's eyes finally flicked to her face and her mouth stretched in a wry smile.

"Thank you, Star..." she murmured, sitting up and wiping her eyes. Starfire sat carefully beside her, trying not to frighten her away. She could tell that, even though her tears had ceased, Raven still perched on the precipice.

"Friend Raven, if I may... why did Cyborg's words upset you so?" Raven looked hopelessly at her friend, taking strength from her green eyes. When Cyborg had mentioned the two girls on Beast Boy's team, a chunk of ice had seemed to settle in her stomach. Now, as she decided to admit her failure to Starfire, it doubled in size.

"I... I just didn't want him to stop!" Raven blurted. Starfire patiently waited for her to order her thoughts and continue. "I know I've told him I'm not interested... but I let him keep trying. I wanted him to keep trying. I just... wanted to keep hearing it." Raven was quiet for a long moment.

"Hearing what, Raven?" Starfire prodded. Raven chuckled humourlessly.

"I'm not even sure. The way he treats me. Speaks to me... looks at me. I've never had _anyone_ look at me like that and... I got greedy. Cyborg blames Beast Boy but it was _me_... I'm the one who can't let go. I'm addicted to his attention. I said we were friends but I've failed him. _Betrayed_ him." Starfire was becoming alarmed. She hadn't seen Raven like this since the incident with her father. To feel the same self-loathing over Beast Boy... Starfire's musings were interrupted as Raven's communicator beeped. With a sense of dread, the sorceress opened the device... but it wasn't Beast Boy. It was Argent.

"Hello? Raven, can you hear me?" Raven shook her head slightly and answered.

"I hear you, Argent..." the ice in her stomach shot into her chest - why was _Argent _calling_ her_?! "Wh... Is everything alright? Did something happen to B-"

"Whoa, Raven! Everything's fine, calm down!" The sorceress breathed a sigh of relief.

"Then... how can I help you, Argent?" On the tiny screen, the heroine seemed to grow a little anxious.

"Well, I have a question... that might be awkward." Raven gestured for her to continue. "Are you and Beast Boy... seeing each other?" At Raven's raised eyebrow, she elaborated further. "Romantically, I mean..." Raven stared at the screen. Then she looked up at Starfire. The alien looked at her with panic in her eyes: if Raven felt what Starfire _suspected_ she might feel for the changeling, she was about to make a catastrophic mistake. Before she could speak or act, Raven looked back at Argent, her face expressionless.

"No, Argent. Beast Boy and I are... just friends." The teen at the other end giggled, as if she'd just made a fool of herself.

"Right, of course. Sorry. It's just that he's kinda cute but he _will not _shut up about you!"

"You like him?" Raven asked. Argent shrugged.

"Yeah, I think so. I know he's only been here a day but I like what I see so far. No point wasting time in this line of work, right?" Argent laughed at her little joke but it cut deep into Raven's heart.

"No point wasting time..." she muttered. She said a polite farewell to Argent and closed her communicator. She excused herself to Starfire, talking over the alien and vanishing in a black nimbus of power. Starfire fell back on Raven's bed, utterly disheartened. She happened to glance over at Raven's notice board, seeing Beast Boy's note for the first time, complete with Raven's anonymous gratitude. Tears pricked her eyes...

"Oh no..."

**Uh oh, things getting heavy in the Tower! I didn't want to leave things on such a downer but it's the best place to stop right now. I'll get the next bit done as soon as possible. Review, dudes! It makes me happy.**

**-Jack**


	6. Hopeless

**A Harmless Question 6 - Hopeless**

**Well, I left things hanging with the last chapter and I can never bear to do that for too long so here's the next bit! We're gonna mostly stick with Raven's perspective or at least stay in Jump City. Wanna preserve the mystery of Beast Boy's activities!**

Robin sat in his office adjoining his bedroom. He tapped away at the computer, updating files and intelligence on local crimes and supervillain activity. It was Thursday. His communicator beeped in his pocket. He flipped it open and regarded the green visage of his friend and colleague, Beast Boy. He smiled and Beast Boy returned it, though it seemed tight and insincere.

"Everything okay, BB?" Robin asked. Beast Boy's false smile evaporated completely now, shaking his head.

"I dunno, man... maybe I should ask you." Beast Boy's voice betrayed his worry.

"I don't understand..." Robin said. The green teen sighed and waited a moment.

"I tried to call Rae earlier. Tried a few times, actually. It wouldn't even go through... so I called you. I was kinda hoping there was interference or something but if I'm talking to you... Is she mad at me?" Beast Boy asked, a hint of panic in his voice. Robin cradled his head in his hand for a second. He wasn't quite sure what he should say. He decided to wing it.

"Raven was pretty tense when we left you, BB... but after your message on Tuesday she seemed more... relaxed, I guess. Like herself. Then..." He paused for another second, hoping he didn't make Cyborg seem like the bad guy. "Cyborg said something about how Raven wouldn't go out with you and that it might be good for you to get away for a while, maybe move on or something. Raven kind of... shut down at that. Started agreeing with him, saying she'd been taking advantage and... then she kinda started beating herself up over it. Saying she'd been hurting you by not forcing you away... Star's spoken to her since but she won't break Raven's confidence, not even for me." He saw the tightness in Beast Boy's jaw. He spoke with clenched teeth.

"Cyborg. Said. That...? About _me_? To _RAVEN_?!" he said, ending in a shout. His communicator shifted and he realised Beast Boy was walking somewhere...

"Uh... where you going, BB?" Robin asked cautiously.

"Gym. It's sound proof. And sturdy..." Robin wisely left it that but didn't sever the connection. Beast Boy would still want to talk after he worked out his frustration. He heard the doors slide open and shut, then the telltale click of the lock. Then the communicator was carefully placed on the floor, facing the empty space of the gym. Robin flinched as a green lion filled the screen and roared its discontent to the high ceiling. Training drones were activated and were all brutally dispatched by a variety of pure green animals. Robin uneasily noted that each one was carnivorous and generally aggressive. Soon enough, the screen was occupied by the out-of-breath changeling, his face still set in a frown.

"Better?" Robin asked. He knew the value of working out one's destructive emotions. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah... I can't come home yet, Rob. They're almost ready - more ready than we were when we started - but I'll still be here a couple of weeks. I'm gonna go now. I'm gonna call Cy and straighten this out." There was no hint of danger in his voice any more but he was still clearly upset.

"Hey, BB... he was trying to help you, y'know? He thought you were wasting your time with Raven," Robin said, trying to placate the green youth.

"I know," Beast Boy sighed. "But it's my time. And anything that can make Raven smile like I have the past few weeks is _not_ a waste." Robin's eyes widened a little at that little display of self-confidence. He was adapting to his leadership role faster and better than he could have hoped. They said polite farewells and Robin signed off, trying to return to his work... but he could only sit and feel pity for Cyborg...

Sure enough not ten minutes later, Cyborg stood in front of Raven's door and looking a little pale. He knocked hesitantly... after a few seconds, the door cracked open and a single violet eye was visible.

"What?" was all she said. Cyborg squirmed under her gaze.

"Uh... yeah. So you know all that stuff I said about BB and movin' on and getting away and all that? I think it might be possible I was talking crap. So I was hoping I could persuade you to maybe talk to the green mean machine..." he was hoping she would ask about the new nickname, earned by his severe grilling of the cybernetic teen over the communicator. But she didn't.

"No, I don't think so." She moved to close the door. Cyborg was able to catch it and keep it open.

"Raven, I was wrong! He isn't gonna just turn around and forget about you because he's with some other girls in Blighty! I just got a call from him... he found out what I said and ripped me to shreds! _Me_! Best-buddy-Cy! You have to talk to him, Rae. This isn't a problem you can just ignore, I see that now." Raven had remained silent and expressionless, at least what little of her face he could see was expressionless. Her hood was down and her eyes blazed in the shadow.

"Just because you've changed your mind doesn't mean you were wrong. If spending all his time with me is not what is best for Beast Boy then, logically, that means that what _is_ best is to spend no time with me. Do you disagree?" she asked, still monotone. He gaped at her - this was an extreme overreaction.

"Wh... Yes, I disagree, damn it! 'No time'?! You're just gonna avoid him forever?" he shrieked.

"No. Just until I can be sure he has forgotten his infatuation," Raven replied without a flicker of emotion.

"What if you can't be sure, Rae? What if he isn't just infatuated? What if he lo-" the door slammed shut. Even with his override code, it wouldn't budge, sealed with magic. "Damn... What have I done?"

It was Sunday. Three of the Titans sat around the dining table, all looking worried. Raven had not been seen since Cyborg's conversation with her on Thursday. Even when they had responded to an alert, Raven's dark power had been at their side, shielding them and pummeling their opponents but the girl herself remained hidden from them. Cyborg was at his wit's end, feeling more guilt press down on him every day.

"She won't open her door," Robin said, laying out all the facts. He was coming at this almost like an investigation. "She won't answer her communicator, though she somehow always knows when we need help. I've tried to look for ways in there but it looks like she's sealed every access. Her curtains are drawn and there's some sort of barrier over the glass so I couldn't even cut my way in if I had to!" Starfire went next, looking exceptionally glum.

"I thought she might appear when she was in need of sustenance... but as I was in the kitchen yesterday I witnessed foodstuffs vanishing into her power. She is taking food and drink that way." Robin nodded.

"Can't exactly have a siege when she can teleport anywhere at will. I... I don't know what to do." he admitted

"I suspect there is only one person who could get her attention..." Starfire lamented. The two boys just stared at the table. Later that night, as Robin slept, his dream faded away and he found himself standing in a dark version of the common room. As he quietly looked around, Raven stepped out from the shadows... but there was something off.

"Raven?" he asked. The girl before him smirked.

"You're partly correct," she said. "This is not a dream, Robin. I am communicating with you through your link to Raven's mind. Her recent... isolation and stress has weakened her resolve, for now. This might be the only chance we have." Whoever she was, she seemed nervous.

"Only chance? For what?" Robin asked. She waved off his question, instead resuming her own speech.

"You must know that, within Raven's mind, the aspects of her personality are manifest as separate individuals. Right now, her Timid side has taken almost complete control, drowning the rest of us out. What we need is a little help from the outside. We need someone to force her to feel something, give us a chance to break through Timid's control and balance Raven out again." Robin shook his head... but for some reason he knew it was real.

"How do we do that? She won't even talk to us!" Robin shouted, frustrated by his helplessness.

"You know what started it all. You should know what soft spot you need to target..." she replied, enigmatically. He thought. He almost facepalmed: of _course_ he knew. It was almost too obvious. The common room started to fade away, the projection of Raven's aspect turning away.

"Wait!" Robin called. "Which part of Raven are you?" The girl pulled pack her hood and turned again to face him. The light increased and he noticed her cloak was sky blue.

"I am what Raven never thought to have. I am what she was given by Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy and yourself. I am the part of Raven that survived Trigon's wrath and sustained her long enough to be rescued by you... " She smiled at him then and he suddenly felt as if everything would be alright. He would find a way to help Raven. He knew it. The feeling bubbled up inside him until he was reflecting the same smile back at her.

"Oh wow..." he breathed. Her smile widened and made him feel even more positive.

"I... am Hope."

Robin woke then, taking a few seconds to realise he was in his room. He checked his clock and realised it was about time to get up... he pounded his fist into his hand, an optimistic smile on his face. He would talk to Cyborg and Starfire but first he had to talk to someone else, the 'soft spot' that Hope had mentioned. There was only one candidate. He knew it was early but the difference should mean he was awake. He flipped open his communicator and tapped a few keys. As he waited, he pondered Hope's little speech: if the Titans had given her hope when she had none before, they would do it again. They would save her, even from herself. The screen beeped and filled with green.

"Good morning, Beast Boy."

**Well, Robin seems to think there's hope (no pun intended) for Raven. Another short chapter but more on the way soon. Enjoy, peeps.**

**-Jack**


	7. Breakthrough

**A Harmless Question 7 - Breakthrough**

**So Robin has a plan and needs Beast Boy's help. What could it mean?**

After his conversation with Beast Boy, the rest of Monday say Robin, Starfire and Cyborg talking and planning. The idea seemed absurdly simple... too simple for Raven to fall for it. Robin saw no other option, however and also suspected Raven's mental aspects would help them from within if they could. Starfire's role was crucial - her usual honesty would mean Raven would not be suspicious of her motives. It was eventually decided that Starfire would confront Raven alone so as not to antagonise the sorceress, Beast Boy had agreed to forego his usual message to Raven, Cyborg would handle any technical requirements and Robin would watch and supervise them both from the rooftop. As ready as they could be, the three heroes retired to bed...

Tuesday. Raven had been dreading it. She had set her communicator to ignore Beast Boy but the feeling wouldn't abate. She stared at herself in the mirror, convincing herself this was for the best. She turned to the kettle and tea that she had started keeping in her room, brewing herself a cup. Before she could take a sip, there was a knocking... but not from her door. Her _window_. That meant Starfire. She ignored it.

"Friend Raven!" Starfire's jubilant voice was muffled but still understandable through the glass. "Quickly, you must see! There is something in the sky!" Raven frowned at that... was someone coming to attack the Tower? Cautiously, she parted her curtains, catching a glimpse of Starfire's smiling face before the alien turned away to watch the sky. Raven followed her gaze. In the sky, some little gadgets flew in seemingly arbitrary patterns, leaving smoky trails behind them... then, as the machines finished their work, words became legible. The smoke-letters spelled out a simple message.

'R:

DATE?

B'

For a blissful, perfect moment, Raven forgot all about her self-imposed isolation and basked in the warm feeling the message produced... then the walls started going back up. She reached out with her powers and blew the smoke-writing away. Starfire still hovered outside her window. Despite herself, Raven waited for her reaction. The girl only nodded sadly.

"It is a shame..." Raven's eyes slid closed at Starfire's lamentation.

"Yes... it is." She turned away, wanting her tea more than ever.

"But I understand." Starfire said. Raven froze, warily peering back over her shoulder.

"Y-you do... Starfire?" The alien nodded and crossed her arms.

"Of course! You are a good friend to Beast Boy to spare his feelings but, even though I do like him very much, I can certainly see why you could _never_ do the dating with him." Raven's brow creased in an angry frown.

"Wait... what? What do you mean?" Raven asked, sure she must have misunderstood Starfire's words.

"Well... he is unattractive, is he not?" Starfire replied, all innocence.

"How can you say that? He's your friend!" Raven hissed. Starfire looked hurt.

"Oh yes, of course! I love him like a little brother... but I must be honest, Raven. I find him unappealing... he is skinny. He is never serious. He lacks basic social graces. He has fangs... _fangs_, Raven! And he is also green, the colour of sickness! And those ears..." Starfire shuddered at the thought of them. Raven was _incensed_!

"How dare you call yourself his friend! If he heard you say those things..." Raven ranted.

"That is why I say them to you, Raven. Then there is no chance he will learn of them," Starfire supplied. Raven couldn't fault her logic but, for some reason, she got even angrier.

"You! How could you?! Skinny? Has it occurred to you that not all women are obsessed with musclebrained jocks like Robin? Never serious? You saw him during the Brotherhood, the fight with Terra, a thousand other battles! He is serious when he must be and it is his choice how he behaves any other time! Social graces? He lost his parents when he was _four_... then he was held hostage and experimented on for years until he met the Doom Patrol so I think we can excuse a few lapses in etiquette. As for his appearance... you're _orange_, Starfire and we have never insulted you for it. And he isn't the colour of sickness, he's the colour of nature... the colour of a forest in the morning... I like that colour. " Raven faded out for a moment, lost in recollection. "And his fangs? They show the carnivores inside him, making it even more impressive that he's vegan! And the ears?! They... they... I..." Raven stalled.

"You 'dig' them?" Starfire finished.

"You're damn right I do! So you can take your 'honesty' and... why are you smiling?" Raven asked, a little drained from her outburst.

"You have persuaded me, Raven. Beast Boy is attractive, then?" the alien said, smiling the entire time.

"Well... yes. He's a catch. You'd have to be blind to miss it!" Raven said, still smouldering with protective fury. Starfire's face twisted in fear.

"Oh no! Does that mean you need medical assistance, Raven?" The grey girl was thoroughly confused by now, if still a little sore at her alien friend.

"Medical... what?" Raven asked. Starfire's smile returned... but it didn't seem all that innocent anymore.

"According to what you just said, your sight must be impaired, Raven." Raven stared at the girl through the window. Everything clicked into place: she hadn't meant a word of what she said about Beast Boy! It had all been a ploy to get her to defend him, to say those things about him, to _feel_ those things about him... Wait... _feel_? Raven backtracked in her head, replaying the last few minutes and studying them with a less passionate eye. She pictured Beast Boy blushing at her praise and it filled her belly with a restless warmth that wouldn't stop fluttering. Then she thought of Beast Boy in the UK, miles from home... and in the arms of Argent, where she had practically forced him. She looked up at Starfire, tears filling her wide, panicked eyes.

"Star, I... I've made a horrible mistake!" Despite her friends distress, Starfire beamed and rocketed to the roof access, using her communicator to tell Robin and Cyborg that Raven had returned to them. Within seconds, all three waited outside Raven's door. When it opened and Raven finally stepped into the corridor, Starfire caught her in a crushing embrace while Robin looked on approvingly and Cyborg cheered. Raven was glad but the feeling was short-lived. Robin's communicator beeped in his pocket...

"Hm? 'Scuse me..." he said as he turned away to read the message. Raven looked frantically between Cyborg and Starfire.

"What have I done? I need to speak to Beast Boy before it's too late!" Her hand stretched back toward her room and her communicator flew into her grasp. She tapped at the keys and tried to call him... there was no answer. In Raven's mind that meant one of two things: he was in mortal danger or was sharing a shower with Argent. Or Kole. _Or both_! Her breath came quickly and unevenly... once again, Robin came to her rescue.

"Looks like you'll get to see him in person: I just got a message from him. He and the Titans: Europe have been fighting off Mad Mod. Guess he got homesick... Anyway, they've already taken care of him but they're still fighting his robotic soldiers - he seems to have made them more independent this time. And there are more of them... a _lot_ more. Beast Boy wants some backup so... Titans, go!" Almost before he had finished, Raven had teleported them to the T-Ship. They were quickly underway, Robin trying and failing to raise Beast Boy on his communicator. Raven fidgeted, simultaneously desperate to see him and terrified of what he or she might say. Starfire saw her face from her own pod and opened a private channel between them.

"Raven, are you alright?" she asked. Raven was uncharacteristically candid with her response.

"No, Starfire I don't think I am. What will I say? What _can_ I say? What if he won't speak to me? Maybe I should stay at home..." she babbled.

"No, Raven... you should not! Tell me what you want to do. Do not think or analyse or anything... just say what you want." She heard Raven sniffle again, still slightly amazed that Beast Boy had kindled such powerful emotions in her.

"T-to... to see Beast Boy." Raven whispered. Starfire grinned... then prayed Beast Boy had remained true to the grey girl. When they approached the battlefield, a vast, armoured floating fortress that sat in the mouth of the Thames river, Raven immediately spotted Beast Boy by the flash of his green skin. She saw he was surrounded by Mad Mod's soldiers...

"Okay team," Robin said. "We'll do a quick fly by to assess the situation, then we'll co-ordinate with-" Robin stopped short when the T-Ship bucked and a black, spectral Raven flew down to the battle. "... Or we could just jump right in. Titans go!" Robin and Cyborg were carried to the fortress and dropped into the thick of things, smashing into their artificial adversaries the moment they landed. Raven had flown straight to Beast Boy who stood still, watching his opponents as he decided on his next transformation, he felt and saw a shadow fall across him and his enemies. He turned and gawked at what was behind him: a colossal raven, wings outstretched and with burning red eyes, shrieking an unnatural cry to the heavens. Everyone, even the newly arrived original Titans stopped to stare for a moment. Suddenly, tentacles emerged from the blackness of the bird's body, capturing and crushing all the robots that threatened Beast Boy and several more besides. Beast Boy only continued to stare as the giant bird faded and shrank into the familiar form of Raven, hood down and cloak swept back by the wind with her legs slightly parted and her toes pointed, one open hand stretched toward her fallen victims.

"W-wow..." Beast Boy breathed. Now that Raven had single-handedly taken out half the opposing force, the other Titans quickly mopped up the rest, joining Beast Boy just as Raven landed next to him. Seeing Raven squirm under Beast Boy's gaze, Robin got his attention. Or tried to, anyway...

"Beast Boy, we... Beast Boy? BEAST BOY!" Robin yelled to no avail, finally just grabbing the green boy's shoulder. Beast Boy started and turned as if he had no idea Robin was there, then grinned at his team.

"HI GUYS! GLAD YOU COULD MAKE IT," he shouted. Robin winced.

"Why are you yelling?"

"WHAT? ONE OF THE 'BOTS TAGGED ME WITH SOME FLASHBANG THING AND MY EARS ARE STILL BUZZING, YOU'LL HAVE TO SPEAK UP." Raven facepalmed: _that_ had been why Beast Boy hadn't answered his communicator... he couldn't hear the blasted thing! Raven was suddenly embarrassed for her earlier assumptions of death or fornication and, swallowing her doubts, stepped forward to take Beast Boy's head in her hands, her fingers on his ears. She blushed a little as he grinned goofily at her, their position seemingly intimate. As her healing light did its work, she let her eyes wander his face... it had only been a week but it felt like a lifetime since she looked into those eyes of his. His deep, green, soulful, gentle, kind... Raven shook herself - now was probably not the best time to get lost in his eyes. Soon enough, his hearing returned and she withdrew her hands, though Beast Boy caught one and squeezed it gratefully.

"So..." Robin said. "All good, BB?" The green youth nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah, it was all going pretty good, we just need a few extra bodies to make up for their numbers. Of course, I wasn't expecting Raven to try and take 'em all out on her own!" Beast Boy laughed, throwing a friendly arm around Raven's shoulders. The other Titans laughed along with him, cheering her performance and she felt nervous and exposed in the face of their praise. Still, Beast Boy was touching her... that was nice.

"Looks like you did a good job here, B," Cyborg said, looking around the villainous structure. Beast Boy grinned again and shook his head.

"Actually, I let Argent lead in the field today. She did all the work." Argent smiled and basked in the congratulations of her peers... Raven envied her easy confidence in front of so many people, noting how depressingly attractive the girl was.

"Thanks, B-Boy," Argent said. Raven's worry tripled - she had a pet name for him!

"Sooooo..." Beast Boy began. "... I was wondering, seeing as the team seem to be working fine without me, maybe I could come home early?" he asked Robin, pleading with his eyes. The overall leader of the Titans looked thoughtful... then smiled and nodded. Beast Boy whooped and hollered while, Raven noticed, Argent looked a little disappointed. The original Titans - minus Beast Boy - journeyed to the UK Tower in the T-Ship while everyone else traveled through one of Herald's portals, dropping Mad Mod off first. Eventually, Raven found herself standing with her friends on the roof while Beast Boy bid farewell to the new team, offering congratulations and advice. As he reached Argent, she flung her arms around him and kissed Beast Boy... Raven gasped for breath - it felt like she had just been punched in the gut. She whirled around, unable to watch... but Starfire tapped on her shoulder.

"Raven, it is not as it appears. Look!" she whispered. Raven turned to observe... Beast Boy had put his hands on Argent's shoulders... and gently pushed her away! He held her at arm's length, a look of sorrow on his face.

"We talked about this, Argent. I'm sorry but... I'm not looking for a new relationship right now," he said. Raven wasn't sure what to make of that. But at least he wasn't seeing Argent. The kiwi girl shrugged with a sad smile...

"Can't blame a girl for trying. Let me know if you change you mind, eh? Come on, team, I'm starving! Bye guys, thanks for everything!" Argent waved at the Titans and disappeared back into their tower. Robin smirked at Beast Boy and Cyborg stood with his mouth open in astonishment. He recovered enough to whisper in Robin's ear.

"Raven and Argent? What's his secret?!" Robin only shrugged and smirked again.

"Okay team... let's go home," Robin announced. WIth a cheer, Beast Boy leapt into his seat, the others joining him if not quite as enthusiastically. Once they were underway, Raven saw a light beeping on her console, indicating a private channel open with... Beast Boy! She swallowed again, her anxiety growing.

"Uh... hey Rae!" he said, uncertainly. "Are we, um... Are we okay?" he asked. Raven ignored him for the time being. She had a different matter in mind.

"What was that you said to Argent? You aren't looking for a new relationship?"

"Well... yeah," he said. Raven frowned. This was too cruel.

"So why have you been asking me out every damned Tuesday?! Is it a joke to you?!" Raven had more but Beast Boy replied quickly.

"No! Whatever might be happening, our relationship is hardly new, Raven. I just want it to... evolve, I guess." Raven was silenced by that, trying (and failing) to conceal her smile. Beast Boy caught it from his pod and beamed at her, though she wasn't quite facing him. "So, Raven? Are we?" he asked again. Now she did face him, smile still there.

"We're okay... Garfield," she replied, hearing his breath shudder and sensing a massive spike in his happiness, momentarily astonished and embarrassed that such a small gesture as using his real name caused such a reaction. They were silent for the rest of the trip home, though Raven occasionally caught him watching her, waving when she looked back. When the team arrived at home, Beast Boy made a show of falling on to the couch.

"Ah! Home, sweet home..." Questions were asked about his time there... he talked about their first mission, the training programs he had taken from home and adjusted to fit the powers of the UK team. He talked about training them to co-ordinate with each other, teaching them how to compliment each others' skills and abilities. It wasn't a full debrief - that would wait until tomorrow - but Robin (and the others) were suitably impressed. When he looked at the clock, he saw that it had gotten pretty late, the trip and fight taking up most of the day.

"Good work, Beast Boy. We're proud of you." Beast Boy grinned and blushed a little at the praise. "But now, I think I'm gonna hit the hay. 'Night, everyone." The others all mumbled farewells and started to head to their own rooms... all but two. Raven and Beast Boy sat on the couch, staring at nothing. Beast Boy was the first to break the silence.

"Man, it feels good to be home!" he said, fishing for conversation.

"I'm surprised you were so anxious to return. Cyborg seemed to think you would enjoy having the attention of two pretty girls," Raven teased. Beast Boy's face crumpled into a grimace.

"Hey, _he _said that, not me. Plus he tried to volunteer, remember? Maybe that's what_ he _ was looking forward to!" Beast Boy laughed at his epiphany. Raven smiled a little... then continued her interrogation.

"They are pretty, though..." she ventured.

"Sure they are, not denying it. Kole's pretty hung up on Jericho, though." Beast Boy said.

"And Argent? She's... cute, right?" Raven urged. Beast Boy looked at her oddly, finally realising her ulterior motive.

"Oh sure... but who could resist a cute, gothic girl with awesome hair, perfect skin and the sexiest legs in creation..." Raven nodded, morosely. "Which is why I couldn't wait to get home and see her," Beast Boy said. Raven's eyes snapped back to his face.

"W-what?" she stammered. For once, Beast Boy rolled his eyes at Raven.

"I was talking about you, Rae! Argent is pretty... beautiful even. But she isn't you. She isn't even in your league." Raven blushed and looked down at her hands, fidgeting in her lap.

"Oh... thank you, Garfield." Raven said. She _finally_ said it. Beast Boy smiled and stared for a long moment.

"I still owe you one, y'know..." Raven glanced at him, confused.

"Owe me one what?" she said.

"That thing with the smoke this morning?" Raven blushed again. "I didn't do that one, Cy did it for me. So I still owe you one and..." he looked at the clock -23:50. "... there's still ten minutes left of Tuesday." He slid along the couch, closer to Raven. She sat up and nervously slid even closer.

"S-so... what are you waiting for?" she dared. He smiled and breathed out shakily. He shuffled closer still.

"Rae... Raven. Do you wanna go out with me?" he asked. She smiled then, showing teeth, causing him to grin back at her. She was gonna say-

"No," she said, causing his smile to vanish. He spluttered, trying to find words but was silenced again when Raven carefully took his hand in hers, placing it on her cheek and leaning her head into his touch.

"Rae?" he asked, breathily.

"I don't want to go anywhere," she whispered, daring to look him in the eye. "I want to stay right here." Beast Boy swallowed around the lump in his throat when he felt Raven's hot tears fall onto the skin of his hand. Cautiously, he moved his face closer and closer to Raven, tilting his head to the left... when his lips met hers, the kiss was gentle, chaste, sweet and filled with hope. When they broke apart, they both sported the same smile: small and sincere. They both gently brushed each others faces with their fingers and thumbs. The kiss had been a small and brief event. Nothing had really happened...Everything had changed. Raven smirked at Beast Boy.

"Sexiest legs in creation, huh?" she repeated. Beast Boy nodded immediately.

"Absolutely. I checked," he said. Raven's smirk blossomed into an entertained smile.

"Oh you did, did you?" she prodded. Beast Boy nodded again, a serious expression on his face.

"Oh yeah, there are records and files on this sort of thing. Experts agree that your legs are the hottest since time began. You can't argue with experts, Rae," he explained. Raven giggled - which pleased Beast Boy _immensely_ - and kissed him again. As they parted, she stood and bid him a fond goodnight. As she turned to leave, a wicked idea occurred to her... making a show of discovering some stain or damage to her cloak, she undid the clasp and held it in her arms, giving Beast Boy a clear view of the legs he claimed to enjoy so much. Sure enough, she almost stumbled as she walked as a wave of adolescent lust slammed into her. It died down as the door closed behind her and she stopped to catch her breath, though the feeling hadn't been unpleasant. She would have to get used to that. As she entered her room, she focused on his emotions one more time, finding the same warmth and excitement she felt in her own heart.

"YYYYYYYYYYYYYYEEEAAAAAH! WOOOOOOOOOOO!" Beast Boy cheered, easily loud enough for Raven (and everyone else) to hear. She left him to his inevitable victory dance and closed her door, readying herself for bed and, for the first time in a week, looking forward to tomorrow.

THE END

**And there you have it! I've done it again, unwilling to separate the last story arc I've just thrown it all in one chapter. It's still not very long, really just longer than the rest. I hope I've done my little idea justice, let me know what you think guys. Enjoy!**

**-Jack**


	8. Epilogue

**Harmless Question - Epilogue**

**People been asking so I've been thinking. No sequel idea yet, but here's a little more...**

Raven was not in denial. Which, in itself, was a problem. Because now she had to make amends for her behaviour. Her closest friends, the original Teen Titans held no grudge - one in particular was just glad it was over - but there was one person to whom she felt she owed an apology. So here she sat, communicator in hand, slowly (so as to prolong the quiet before the deed) tapping the keys to establish a connection. With Argent. After a few rings, the young heroine's face appeared on the small screen, looking excited, though her face fell a little as she recognised Raven. This only exacerbated Raven's guilt - the girl had seen an incoming call from Jump City and assumed, or hoped, it was Beast Boy. The New Zealander was sharp enough to rebuild her smile and address Raven politely.

"Hello, Raven. Anything I can help you with?" Raven returned her polite smile with a smaller one of her own.

"Actually... it's something I can do for you. _Should_ do..." Raven said. Argent's smile disappeared into her confusion. Raven decided to just get it all out at once.

"When you called me the other day to ask about Beast Boy's... availability. I... I deceived you. I was... in denial at the time but now... Beast Boy and I are _not_ just friends, after all. It is my fault you wasted your time on pursuing him and... I hope I haven't embarrassed you too much." Raven ended, quietly. Argent was silent on the other end, regarding Raven with a very leader-like expression. After thinking to herself, the Titans: Europe leader blew out a huge and flashed a disappointed smile at Raven.

"Well, Raven, I can't say I'm totally happy about it all... but don't be too worried about me. Yeah, Beast Boy's cute and all but I wasn't exactly in love with him or anything... Honestly, I feel a bit bad for snogging him while you were stood watching... maybe I should be the one apologising, eh?" Raven shook her head in the negative and also to rid herself of the difficult recollection of Argent planting a kiss on Beast Boy.

"You didn't know. It was my fault. I thought it was for the best at the time but I have since been... educated. And I have realised my mistake." Argent's controlled smile blossomed into a genuine one.

"Apology accepted, Raven... with a condition." Argent said, whispering the last part conspiratorially. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Condition? Name it." she said. Argent giggled.

"Tell me... is he a good kisser?" Raven flushed immediately, fighting to keep the shock from her expression. A deal is a deal...

"Well... I don't really have a lot to compare it to but, um... well, I... I think I like it. That must be a good thing, right?" Argent giggled again, nodding her head.

"Definitely a good thing, Raven. If you don't mind, I'll sign off now... crawl into a dark corner and nurse my broken, trampled heart!" Argent held a hand to her head as she spoke, striking a melodramatic pose. Raven smirked - the more she spoke with this girl, the more she liked her.

"You do that, Argent," Raven said. She debated her next words - she wasn't known for reaching out. Ah, heck with it. "I'd like it if you came to visit some time, Argent... maybe I could set you up with Cyborg next time," Raven joked. Argent laughed with her for a moment, then appeared thoughtful.

"Cyborg, eh? Hmmmm..." The screen went blank. Raven folded up the device and pocketed it, feeling far better and lighter of heart. She stood and made her way to the common room, able to hear the voices of the other four Teen Titans, Beast Boy's elevated above the others. She couldn't make out his words but his voice was excited - he was clearly bragging about his kiss with Raven. At first she was a little annoyed. Then a little flattered by his excitement. Then annoyed again. She settled somewhere in between and a sly smile emerged on her face. If he wanted to 'wow' the others... two could play at that game. Raven marched through the automatic doors, head held high with defiance in her eyes and mischief in her expression. Beast Boy was laughing with Cyborg and raised his hand to greet the sorceress. Before he could speak, however, he was engulfed by black power and yanked towards Raven before being dropped back on his feet right in front of her. She smiled at him warmly and in return got a dopey grin. Then she kissed him, hard, making it obvious to the others she had opened her mouth and stuck her tongue between the changeling's lips. His surprise gave way to bliss and he practically melted on the spot, still finding some energy to kiss back. Raven eventually released him and he slid to the floor, dazed and ecstatic. Raven smirked and glared a challenge at her friends - they all stood with open mouths and wide eyes. Starfire recovered first, clapping her hands and cheering.

"Oh, joyous! You and Beast Boy are romantically involved?" she said, the question causing Raven's smirk to falter.

"Y-you... didn't know?" Raven asked, a pit in her stomach filling with dread. Robin spoke up next.

"None of us knew... we asked if anything happened but Beast Boy kept quiet. I think he was waiting for you... we were just passing the time by talking about his time in the UK..." Raven was a little concerned for her health as, seemingly, every single ounce of her blood rushed to her face.

"Oh..." she said. "Okay. Well, if anyone needs me, I'll just be hiding in the centre of the Earth from everyone, ever..." she said, sarcasm and embarrassment lacing her words. A black raven appeared around her and swept her away. An overly cautious Cyborg confirmed that she had only gone to her room. As Robin and Starfire returned to their usual routines, Cyborg eyed the changeling, still lying askew on the floor, muttering about delivering tea to the Earth's core.

"Man!" he exclaimed. "You guys are going out for a day and she's got you wrapped around her finger." Cyborg spoke with a good-natured smile as he ribbed his friend. Beast Boy only smiled wider, not taking the bait.

"I don't mind. Her finger is as pretty as the rest of her..." he said, dreamily, floating into daydreams of Raven.

**There we go. Not sure if I'm completely happy with this, I may change it but you can have it for now :)**

**-Jack**


End file.
